<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The kasumi box. by Raveniscool01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320852">The kasumi box.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01'>Raveniscool01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Mystery, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Doubt, Stakeout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi uses the kasumi box for suggestions for her next gig. But when an unknown admirer keeps leaving her romantic notes, she and shizuku ban together to catch her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The kasumi box.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember the kasumi box from episode 11, I thought it was cool. </p><p>Tell me what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a pretty normal day in the massive nijigasaki high. Currently the first class of the day had just ended, and the halls were filled with students. Among the students was a very chipper kasumi, carrying a familiar item. She then walked to the middle of the almost filled hall; and placed the item on the floor. She then stood proudly among her peers, and made an announcement. </p><p>"(Ahem), excuse me fellow students", she said clearing her throat. "What I have before me is known as the kasumi box", she said pointing to a small object that favored her in looks somewhat. "And the point of this one of a kind device is for all of you, yes you". "To give your dear kasumi-chan any thoughts, songs or suggestions you'd like to hear from me in the future", she said just ignoring the fact that literally know one was paying her any mind. "Heh, now with all this being said; I hope by the end of the day the kasumi box is filled to the brim with your surely wonderful ideas". </p><p>"Oh and if you don't have any suggestions, then some praise for your number 1 idol will be just fine", kasumi said flashing a smug face. After her message was spread, the cute girl took a bow and headed for her next class. Before she did this however, her cute actress girlfriend approached her. "Kasumi-chan, what are you doing", shizuku asked. "Oh hey shizu-chan, just giving my fans a voice into what my future endeavors will be", the girl smiled. "Oh that's...nice", shizuku chuckled. "Right, my fans will do all the work for me while little kasumi just focuses on being the cutest idol ever". "Yes, I'm sure that's how it'll work out", shizuku said grabbing her gf's hand. "Now let's get to class". </p><p>After this, the kasumi box sat in the hallway all day. But little did she know not many people (none to be precise) had any suggestions whatsoever for her. Then after the school day ended, she went with an excited look on her face to check the spoils. "Keh,heh,heh, let's see what my fan base has asked of their queen", the girl said with a smug look. Unfortunately for her though, when she tilted the box up only one paper came out. "Ehhh, b-but...all my loving fans!!". The defeated girl then dropped to her in knees in disbelief. "Th-they didn't leave kasumi anything, nothing at all". Then as she wiped tears from her eyes, she looked down and noticed the single scrap that fell out. "Heh, at least one fan gets it", she sniffled. </p><p>She then happily unwrapped the sliver and read it. "I'd like to take kazumi on a nice dinner date and a movie". Then upon reading this date offer the girl stood up in shock. "EEEEHHHHHH!!". "I said music suggestions...not dating you perverts!!". Upon hearing her outburst, everyone in the hall gave her an awkward look and quickly passed her by. Now feeling defeated and embarrassed, she grabbed her belongings and walked away. You would think after this failure she would just forget about the whole thing. However, after a night at home of thinking of how great she is; she decided to give it another try the next day. </p><p>So for a second time now, kasumi walked proudly among her peers holding onto her cardboard creation. She then placed it in the same spot, and looked upon the crowd of students heading to class. "Listen up people, this is day two of the kasumi box". "A way for you to give me all of your suggestions and ideas for my next gig". She then got a little louder. "Let me be clear, this is for suggestions...not pervy advances". "Everyone got that!!", she nearly yelled. She then looked around as if expecting someone to say something, which they didn't. "Okay good, I expect tons of feedback", she said before angrily exiting the scene.</p><p>She then went through the entire school day with a hopeful belief that her fans would come through for her. So when the final bell eventually rang; she hurried back to the kasumi box hoping for the best. "Okay!", The girl smiled. "Today I think the kasumi box will be full". "I think everyone was just busy yesterday, yeah busy...that sounds about right", the girl said losing even further touch with reality. She then crouched down and opened the top only to see... nothing. "AWWWW COME ON!!!", she cried. The first year then slumped down in defeat once more. </p><p>"Don't these people see that I'm doing this for them". "I'm willing to let them dictate what I'm going to do next". The girl then stood up in anger and shouted. "Your all a bunch of idiots!!!". Unfortunately this outburst was heard by nearly the entire school; she then noticed an angry looking teacher coming her way. "Geh, dammit", she whined. The first year then grabbed the kasumi box and quickly rushed away from the scene. A little later after the heat was off her back; we find our favorite idol sitting alone in an empty classroom. But right now she wasn't her usual chipper self, instead she was sitting with a look of sadness. </p><p>"Doesn't anyone like me". "Don't I have any fans", she said with pain in her voice. Then out of boredom, she glanced into the kasumi box one last time. This time however, she saw another lone scrap of paper sticking to the side. "Huh, did someone actually!!", She smiled. Her newfound excitement would then turn to anger though; as this note wasn't what she expected. It read, I would like to take kasumi for a nice walk on the beach under the full moon. Upon seeing that this wasn't a fan suggestion, kasumi crumbled the scrap in anger. </p><p>"THAT'S IT!!", she yelled. "This pervert thinks she can mess with me, I swear I'll get to the bottom of this and expose them". "Or my name isn't cute little kasumi nakasu", the girl exclaimed. Now feeling reignited with new purpose, she went to recruit some help for this mission. Meanwhile shizuku was in the drama clubroom trying out different outfits for her next stage show. Then, right when she removed one of the dresses and was down to only her blue bra and panties...the door violently burst open. </p><p>"Shizuko-chan!!", kasumi yelled out. The other girl then covered her shame in embarrassment and squealed. "EEEEK, k-kasumi-chan!!". "Shizuko wait till you see this...your going to be so mad", kasumi said waving the slivers in her hand. The actress then sighed and hurriedly threw her uniform back on to listen to her girlfriends rant. "Wh-what is it kasumi", the girl asked still blushing. "Look at this, some perverts been leaving your cute girlfriend dirty notes". "Is that so", shizuku said reading one. "Yes, doesn't the fact that someone's putting the moves on me make your blood boil", kasumi griped. "Yeah, I guess it does", the girl replied with a blank face. </p><p>Kasumi then gave her an annoyed look. "Is that really all you have to say". "Yeah, why", shizuku asked. "Someone's flirting with YOUR girlfriend...you should be furious", kasumi cried. "Well it's not like I can do anything about it, we don't even know who wrote it". "And besides, it's probably just someone playing a prank on you", shizuku shrugged. "Regardless, we're not taking this laying down". "We're", shizuku glanced. "That's right, you and I are gonna bring this pervert down", kasumi declared. "And how do we do that". </p><p>"I'm glad you asked my one and only", kasumi smiled. "I always sit the kasumi box in front of this empty classroom". "So I figure we set it in the same place; and watch from inside the room until that jerk makes her move", kasumi explained. Shizuku saw how serious kasumi was about this, so who was she to shut her down. "Okay, let's do it", shizuku sighed. "Alright, we start tomorrow private shizuko", kasumi saluted. </p><p>The next day after the actresses drama practice was over; she headed to meet up with kasumi in said empty classroom. Once she was standing on the outside though, she saw something she couldn't help but giggle at. Her girlfriend was sitting in the room with a pair of binoculars and wearing some dark sunshades. "Teh,heh, you look like your ready for a stakeout", shizuku chuckled as she entered the room. "This is a stakeout", kasumi growled. "Right, right", the girl replied. The two then sat some seats by the door and began their mission. </p><p>Kasumi was determined to find the person leaving her the notes, while shizuku just stayed put to be respectful of her gf's feelings. After a good two hours of nothing though (no suggestions in the box either) shizuku was a little tired. "Kasumi, I don't think she's gonna do it today", shizuku yawned. "I don't get it, she did it for two days straight...where the heck is she", kasumi whined. "I don't know, but we can't stay here all night we'll get in trouble". "Huff, I guess your right", kasumi sighed. "Let's go then... I'll walk you home", shizuku said reaching for the doorknob. </p><p>Before she did this though, her girlfriend grabbed onto her and gave her a serious look. "Tommorow". "Huh!", Shizuku questioned. "Let's try again tomorrow...I just know we'll get her", kasumi begged. Shizuku then thought for a moment before she answered. I guess so...but only because your so cute when your this fired up", shizuku blushed. "YAAAY, we're gonna catch a perv!", kasumi said latching onto her girlfriend. After this, the duo packed up kasumi's stakeout gear and headed home for the day. </p><p>That night while shizuku was laying in her bed; she received a text from kasumi. It read, "really glad your doing this with me...I just know we'll catch her tomorrow". Shizuku then smiled and replied, "something tells me she'll turn up". The girls then went back and forth a little while longer before finally heading to bed. The next day after classes were over; the duo met in the same spot and got ready for another stakeout.<br/>
"Alright today's the day", kasumi cheered. "Me and you are gonna make history shizuko!!". "I don't think this will be remembered by anyone", the other first year giggled. "It will be historical to us", kasumi said clinging to her gf. </p><p>The two then watched with their eyes peeled as what seemed like hundreds of students passed through the halls. While none of them seemed suspicious, none of them put any notes in the box either. This was kind of bittersweet to kasumi, as she deep down did want her creation to be filled with messages. Shizuku couldn't help but notice this, so she put a hand on her girlfriends shoulder. "You know, the kasumi box was a great idea". "Really!", Kasumi smiled. "Yeah, I mean... it's so you", the girl giggled. "And I'm sure once we get a bit more popular, it'll be brimming with fan support". Kasumi then leaned her head onto shizuku's and happily sighed. "You know, you really can be a sweetie sometimes". </p><p>After this thoughtful exchange; the two then went back to looking for this unknown pervert. Lots of time seemed to pass; once more with nothing happening. Then eventually the day started to wind down. "Mmmmm, guess that cowards not coming today either", kasumi moaned. Shizuku then looked on at her girlfriend with a curious gaze. "Why do you care so much about catching this person". "Why... because she made me look like an idiot", kasumi revealed. "I made this box so I could get closer with my fan base, and to give them something fun to do". "And to think that someone would play a mean joke instead of using it for what it was intended". "Well...", Kasumi thought. "It kinda hurt". </p><p>Shizuku then looked down and thought for a moment. "Well I guess I'd better quit while I'm ahead", the girl smiled. "Wait what are you...". Then as kasumi watched in confusion; shizuku opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The cocky idol then watched as her girlfriend pulled a small sliver of paper from her chest pocket and started writing. The young actress wrote a small message, and then placed said paper in the kasumi box. Shizuku then stood silently while kasumi pulled her message from the box. It read, I'd like to kiss kasumi tenderly and never let go. </p><p>Kasumi then quickly put two and two together and looked at her girlfriend with a shocked expression. "The pervert...wa-was you!!". "Guilty as charged", shizuku winked. Kasumi's jaw then dropped to the floor; as the mystery plaguing her mind had just been solved. "Bu-but why", the girl asked. "The truth...is at first I thought it would be a funny goof to make you mad". "But now that I know how serious you are about your career and all your fans". "I just couldn't keep the joke going", the girl said making a sad look. Kasumi then sat down and tried her best to process everything; meanwhile shizuku was really starting to feel bad. </p><p>"I...I really hope your not mad", shizuku asked. "I mean, this isn't really something I expected out of you", kasumi frowned. "Eh, I'm sorry... it was kinda immature of me". Both girls then sat quietly for a moment; until kasumi finally asked her girlfriend a question. "Just out of curiosity...when can I collect on some of this stuff". "Huh!?", Shizuku replied. "You know the dinner, the walk on the beach...when can I collect". Shizuku's face then turned as red as a beat, and she didn't really know what to say. "I...I guess whenever you want". </p><p>"Oh is that so", kasumi smiled. "Then I guess I'll claim one of them right here". The first year then walked up to her actress girlfriend and swooped her into a magical kiss. The two locked lips for what seemed like an eternity; while holding onto each other tightly. After this lip lock broke, the two girls then stared into each other's eyes. "I...guess your not mad anymore!?", shizuku asked. "Oh no, your not getting off that easy shizuko-chan". "In fact I'm picking the next thirty movies we watch; and you have to buy the snacks", kasumi smiled deviously. </p><p>Shizuku then looked at the ground and smiled. "Harsh, but fair". "Good...now let's get out of here", kasumi said throwing her arm around her girlfriend. "I'd like to get started on some of these movies". "I guess we need to stop by the grocery store then", shizuku said fearing for her wallet. </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>